elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Langage Draconique
Le Langage Draconique (Dovahzul) est un langage créé par Akatosh et communément parlé par les anciennes créatures appelées Dragon et utilisée à des fins magiques, cette langue permet de pousser un cri communément appelé Thu'um, ce cri peut avoir toute sorte de résultat. Cette langue est la plus vieille de toute l'histoire de Nirn, elle a connu une période d'apogée vers la fin de l’Ère Méréthique pour ensuite connaitre son déclin avec la victoire des Hommes sur les Dragons, après la Guerre Draconique. Bien que cette langue soit aujourd'hui quasiment oubliée (parlée seulement par les Grises-Barbes et les autres utilisateurs du Thu'um tel que le Dovahkiin) elle était couramment pratiquée par les Nordiques de Bordeciel jusqu'à la fin de l’Ère Première. Elle est également nommée Dovahzul (voix du dragon). La langue Nordique afflue de la langue Draconique. Signes thumb|left|685x685px|Alphabet de la langue draconique Vocabulaire (Pour chercher de manière plus efficace et rapide, appuyer sur "F3" et indiquez dans la barre de recherche le mot que vous désirez connaître) A Aadul ‒ History ‒ L'Histoire Aak ‒ Guide ‒ Guide Aal ‒ May (as in “May his soul”) ‒ Pouvoir (verbe) Aan ‒ a/an ‒ Un(e) Aar ‒ Servant ‒ Domestique/Servant Aav ‒ Join ‒ Rejoindre Aaz ‒ Mercy ‒ Clémence Abnoma ‒ Get away ‒ Partir Acani ‒ Dawn ‒ L'aube Aceno ‒ Besiege ‒ Assiéger Ag ‒ Burn ‒ Brûler Agno ‒ Know ‒ Savoir Agani ‒ Order ‒ Ordre Ah ‒ Hunter ‒ Chasseur Ahmik ‒ Service ‒ Service Ahmul ‒ Husband ‒ Époux Ahkrin ‒ Courage ‒ Courage Ahrk ‒ And ‒ Et Ahst ‒ At ‒ À Ahzid ‒ Bitter ‒ Amer Aiica ‒ Want ‒ Vouloir Al ‒ Destroyer ‒ Destructeur Aldoba ‒ Certainly ‒ Assurément Alok ‒ Arise ‒ Lever Alstol ‒ Torment ‒ Tourmenter Alto ‒ Fortress ‒ Forteresse Alun ‒ Ever ‒ Déjà Aole ‒ Artifact ‒ Artefact Aon ‒ City ‒ Cité Ast ‒ The ‒ Les Aus ‒ Suffer ‒ Souffrir Ayud ‒ Antique ‒ Antique Ayund ‒ Ally ‒ S'allier B Batayan ‒ Approve ‒ Approuver Bah ‒ Wrath ‒ Colère Bahlok ‒ Hunger ‒ Faim Bakina ‒ Forget ‒ Oublier Brakuna ‒ (A) Say ‒ (Un) Dire Barakn ‒ Fist ‒ Poing Bastarma ‒ Refuse ‒ Refuser Bein ‒ Foul ‒ Infect Beyn ‒ Scorn ‒ Dédaigner Bodiis ‒ Borrow ‒ Emprunter Boera ‒ Chapter ‒ Chapitre Bonaar ‒ Humble ‒ Humble Bormah ‒ Father ‒ Père Bota ‒ Hall ‒ Entrée Bovul ‒ Flee ‒ Fuir Boyan ‒ That ‒ Cela Boziik ‒ Bold(ly) ‒ Audacieux(Audacieusement) Brendon ‒ Specter ‒ Spectre Brii ‒ Beauty ‒ Beauté Briinah ‒ Sister ‒ Sœur Brit ‒ Beautiful ‒ Beau Brod ‒ Clan ‒ Clan Brom ‒ North ‒ Nord Bron ‒ Nord ‒ Nordique Bruniik ‒ Savage ‒ Sauvage Bruman ‒ Mother ‒ Mère D Dah ‒ Push ‒ Pousser Dahmaan ‒ Remember ‒ Se souvenir Dale ‒ Break ‒ Faille Davin ‒ Before ‒ Avant Daal ‒ Return ‒ Retourne Daar ‒ This/These ‒ Ce/Ces Dein ‒ Keep ‒ Garder Denek ‒ SoilKeep ‒ Sol Detol ‒ Get worked up ‒ S'énerver Dez ‒ Fate ‒ Destin Diin ‒ Freeze ‒ Geler Diivon ‒ Swallow ‒ Avaler Dir ‒ Die ‒ Mourir Dinok ‒ Death ‒ La Mort Dilon ‒ Dead ‒ Mort Djorde ‒ Hit ‒ Frapper Do ‒ Of/About ‒ De Dok ‒ Hound ‒ Chien Dol ‒ Volcanic ‒ Volcanique Dolgun ‒ Stix ‒ Stix Dolmagon ‒ Destroy ‒ Détruire Dov ‒ Dragonkind (referring to the race of dragons) ‒ Race des Dragons Dovah ‒ Dragon ‒ Dragon Dovahgolz ‒ Dragonstone ‒ Pierre de Dragon Dovahkiin ‒ Dragonborn ‒ Enfant de Dragon Draal ‒ Pray ‒ Prier Dreh ‒ Do/Does ‒ Faire Drem ‒ Peace ‒ Paix Drey ‒ Did (“drey kod” ‒ “did wield”) ‒ Marque de conjugaison au passé (“drey kod” – “Maniait”) Drog ‒ Lord ‒ Seigneur Drun ‒ Bring ‒ Apporter Du ‒ Devour ‒ Dévorer Dukaan ‒ Dishonor ‒ Déshonneur Dun ‒ Grace ‒ Grâce Dwiin ‒ Steel ‒ Acier Dwiirok ‒ Grave ‒ Graver E Ek ‒ Her ‒ Son/sa Emir ‒ About ‒ Environ Enol ‒ Enunciate ‒ Enoncer Enook ‒ Each ‒ Chacun/Chaque Ensosin ‒ Bewitch ‒ Envoûter Est ‒ Anyway ‒ D'ailleurs Evan ‒ Love ‒ Aimer Evenaar ‒ Extinguish ‒ Éteindre Evgir ‒ Season ‒ Saisons F Faad ‒ Warmth ‒ Chaleur Faal ‒ The (formal, preceding a proper noun,”Faal Krein” ‒ “The Sun”) ‒ Le/la (formel, devant un nom propre, “Faal Krein” – “Le soleil”) Faas ‒ Fear ‒ La peur /Craindre Faasnu ‒ Fearless ‒ Sans peur/Intrépide Fah ‒ For ‒ Pour Fahdon ‒ Friend ‒ Ami Fahliil ‒ Elf ‒ Elfe Fan ‒ Spouf (familier) ‒ Charrier (familier) Feim ‒ Fade ‒ Disparaître Fel ‒ Feral ‒ Féroce Fen ‒ Will ‒ Marque du futur Fent ‒ Shall ‒ Marque du futur et de l'obligation Feykro ‒ Forest ‒ Forêt Feyn ‒ Bane ‒ Fléau Fiik ‒ Mirror ‒ Mirroir Filok ‒ Escape ‒ S'échapper Fin ‒ The (rarely used) ‒ Le/la (rarement utilisé) Fo ‒ Frost ‒ Glace Fod ‒ When ‒ Quand Fodiiz ‒ Hoar ‒ Grisonnant Folaas ‒ Wrong ‒ Faux/Tort (“los folaas” = “avoir tort”) Folook ‒ Haunt ‒ Hanter Fonaar ‒ Charge ‒ Charger Frin ‒ Hot ‒ Chaud Frod ‒ Field ‒ Champ (de bataille) Fron ‒ Kin/Related ‒ Parent Frul ‒ Ephemeral, Temporary ‒ Éphémère, Temporaire Ful ‒ So ‒ Afin de Fun ‒ Told ‒ Dit Fundein ‒ Unfurl(ed) ‒ Déployer Funt ‒ Fail ‒ Échouer Fus ‒ Force ‒ Forcer G Gaaf ‒ Ghost ‒ Fantôme Gaal ‒ Moan ‒ Gémir Gaan ‒ Stamina ‒ Endurance Gaansevah ‒ Mentality ‒ Mental Gaar ‒ Unleash ‒ Relâcher Gaen ‒ Terribly ‒ Terriblement Gahrot ‒ Steal ‒ Voler Geh ‒ Yes ‒ Oui Gein ‒ One (a single person or thing) ‒ Un(e) seul(e) Geinmaar ‒ Oneself ‒ Soi‒même Gogil ‒ Goblin ‒ Gobelin Gol ‒ Earth ‒ Terre Golt ‒ Ground ‒ Sol Gona ‒ Exit ‒ Sortir Govey ‒ Remove ‒ Retirer/Couper Graan ‒ Rout (verb) ‒ Mettre en déroute Grah ‒ Battle ‒ Bataille Gravuun ‒ Autumn ‒ Automne Grik ‒ Such ‒ Tel/Si Grind ‒ Meet ‒ Rencontrer Grohiik ‒ Wolf ‒ Loup Gron ‒ Bind ‒ Lier Gut ‒ Far ‒ Loin/Lointain H Haal ‒ Hand ‒ Main Haalvut ‒ Touch (noun or verb) ‒ Toucher Hahdrim ‒ Mind ‒ Esprit Hahkun ‒ Axe ‒ Hache Hahnu ‒ Dream ‒ Rêve Han ‒ Eliminate ‒ Eliminer Hanok ‒ Or ‒ Ou Heim ‒ Forge ‒ Forge Het ‒ Here ‒ Ici Hevno ‒ Brutal ‒ Brutal Heyv ‒ Duty ‒ Devoir Hind ‒ Wish ‒ Souhait Hin ‒ Your (formal) ‒ Ton/Votre Hnort ‒ Affront ‒ Affront Hokoron ‒ Enemy/Enemies ‒ Ennemi(s) Hon ‒ Hear (“nust hon” ‒ “they hear”) ‒ Entendre (“nust hon” ‒ “ils entendent”) Hun ‒ Hero ‒ Héros Huzrah ‒ Hearken ‒ Ecouter I Indina ‒ Incinerate ‒ Incinérer Iirdé ‒ Ghoul ‒ Goule Iiz ‒ Ice ‒ Glace In ‒ Master ‒ Maître Ioda ‒ Honored ‒ Honoré Istdoum ‒ Below ‒ Contrebat J Jer ‒ East ‒ Est (point cardinal) Joor ‒ Mortal ‒ Mortel Jot ‒ Maw ‒ Trappe Jude ‒ Blasphemy ‒ Blasphème Jugonam ‒ Deceitful ‒ Fourbe Jul ‒ Man/Mankind/Humans ‒ Homme/Humanité/Humains Jun ‒ King ‒ Roi Junnesejer ‒ The Kings of the East ‒ Le Roi de l'Est K Kaal ‒ Champion ‒ Champion Kaan ‒ Kyne ‒ Kyne Kaaz ‒ Cat/Khajiit ‒ Félin/Khajiit Kah ‒ Pride ‒ Fierté Karstol ‒ Scroll ‒ Manuscrit/Parchemin Ke ‒ Power ‒ Puissance Kein ‒ War ‒ Guerre Keizaal ‒ Skyrim ‒ Skyrim (Bordeciel ...) Kel ‒ Elder Scroll ‒ Elder Scroll (Parchemin des Anciens ...) Kendov ‒ Warrior ‒ Guerrier Kest ‒ Tempest ‒ Tempête Key ‒ Horse ‒ Cheval Keyn ‒ Anvil ‒ Anvil (Enclume) Kiin ‒ Born ‒ Né Kiir ‒ Child ‒ Enfant Kinbok ‒ Leader ‒ Chef Klo ‒ Sand ‒ Sable Klov ‒ Head ‒ Tête Ko ‒ In ‒ Dans/durant Kod ‒ Wield ‒ Manier Kol ‒ Crag ‒ Escarpement Kodaav ‒ Bear ‒ Ours Kogaan ‒ Blessing ‒ Bénédiction Kos ‒ Be (“fen kos” ‒ “will be”) ‒ Être (“fen kos” ‒ “sera”) Komeyt ‒ Issue(d)/let loose (verb) ‒ Fournir/Libérer Konahrik ‒ Warlord ‒ Seigneur de Guerre Koor ‒ Summer ‒ Été Kopraan ‒ Body ‒ Corps Kotin ‒ Into ‒ Vers/Dans Krah ‒ Cold ‒ Froid Krakstom ‒ Dirty (familiar) ‒ Sale (familier) Krasaar ‒ Sickness ‒ Maladie Kreh ‒ Bend ‒ Plier Kren ‒ Break ‒ Briser/Casser Krent ‒ Broken ‒ Brisé/Cassé Krein ‒ Sun (see also Shul) ‒ Le soleil Krif ‒ Fight ‒ Combattre Krii ‒ Kill ‒ Tuer Kriid ‒ Slayer ‒ Tueur Kril ‒ Brave ‒ Brave Krilot ‒ Valiant ‒ Vaillant Krin ‒ Courageous ‒ Courageux Kro ‒ Sorceror ‒ Sorcier Kroniid ‒ Conqueror ‒ Conquérant Krosis ‒ Sorrow ‒ Chagrin Kruziik ‒ Ancient ‒ Ancien Kul ‒ Son(s) ‒ Fils Kulaan ‒ Prince ‒ Prince Kulaas ‒ Princess ‒ Princesse L Laas ‒ Life ‒ Vie Laat ‒ Last ‒ Dernier Lahney ‒ Live ‒ Vivre Lahvu ‒ Army ‒ Armée Ledovah ‒ Pendragon ‒ Pendragon Leh ‒ Lest ‒ De crainte de Lein ‒ World (Mundus ‒ the universe, everything) ‒ Le monde, l'univers, le tout Liiv ‒ Wither ‒ Dépérir Lingrah ‒ Long (“lingrah vod” = “long ago”) ‒ Longtemps/Depuis longtemps Lo ‒ Deceive ‒ Duper Lok ‒ Sky ‒ Ciel Loost ‒ Hath ‒ Avoir Los ‒ Is (Combine with other verbs for present tense: “is helping”, “is sworn”) ‒ Verbe être conjugé au présent Lost ‒ Have/Was ‒ A/Était Lot ‒ Great ‒ Grand Lovaas ‒ Music/Song ‒ Musique Lud ‒ Thus ‒ Ainsi Luft ‒ Face ‒ Visage Lumnaar ‒ Valley ‒ Vallée Lun ‒ Leech ‒ Sangsue Luv ‒ Tear(s) ‒ Larme(s) M Maar ‒ Terror ‒ Terreur Macani ‒ Understand ‒ Comprendre Madon ‒ Stockpile ‒ Réserve Mah ‒ Fall/Fell ‒ Tomber/Périr Mahfaeraak ‒ Forever ‒ Pour toujours Mal ‒ Little ‒ Petit Malstrok ‒ Abomination ‒ Abomination Med ‒ Like/Similar To ‒ Comme/Comparable à Mey ‒ Fool ‒ Fou Meyz ‒ Come (become) (“meyz fundein” = “come unfurled”) ‒ Devenir/Arriver Miin ‒ Eye(s) ‒ Oeil/Yeux Mir ‒ Allegiance ‒ Allégeance Moro ‒ Glory ‒ Gloire Morokei ‒ Glorious ‒ Glorieux Motaad ‒ Shudder(ed) ‒ Frissonner Motmah ‒ Slip ‒ Glisser Mu ‒ We ‒ Nous Mul ‒ Strong ‒ Fort Mulaag ‒ Strength ‒ Force Mun ‒ Man ‒ Homme Munax ‒ Cruel ‒ Cruel Muz ‒ Men (plural of “man”, not “mankind”) ‒ Hommes (pluriel,non pas L'humanité) N Naak ‒ Eat ‒ Manger Naako ‒ Eaten ‒ Mangé Naal ‒ By ‒ Par Naan ‒ Any ‒ N'importe quel Nah ‒ Fury ‒ Furie Nahgahdinok ‒ Necromancer ‒ Nécromancien Nahkriin ‒ Vengeance ‒ Vengeance Nahl ‒ Living (opposite of dead) ‒ En vie (Opposé à mort) Nahlaas ‒ Alive ‒ Vivant Nahlot ‒ Silenced ‒ Muet Naldoba ‒ Habit ‒ Habitude Nau ‒ On ‒ Sur Nax ‒ Cruelty ‒ Cruauté Nel ‒ In ‒ En Ney ‒ Both ‒ Les deux Ni ‒ Not ‒ Ne ... pas Nid ‒ No ‒ Non Nivahriin ‒ Cowardly ‒ Lâche Nimaar ‒ Itself ‒ Lui‒même Nin ‒ Sting ‒ Morsure Nir ‒ Hunt ‒ Chasse Nird ‒ Return ‒ Revenir Nis ‒ Cannot ‒ Ne peut Nok ‒ Lie(s) ‒ Gît (ci‒gît) Nol ‒ From ‒ Venu (de) Nonvul ‒ Noble ‒ Noble Norok ‒ Fierce/Fiercest ‒ Acharné Nu ‒ Now ‒ Maintenant Nus ‒ Statue ‒ Statue Nust ‒ They ‒ Ils/Elles Nuz ‒ But ‒ Mais O Oblaan ‒ End ‒ Fin Od ‒ Snow ‒ Neige Odun ‒ After ‒ Après Odus ‒ Snowy ‒ Enneigé Ofan ‒ Give ‒ Donner Ofolst ‒ Calm ‒ Calme Ogani ‒ Door ‒ Porte Ogiim ‒ Orc ‒ Orc Ok ‒ His (used equally with the “ii” form of the possessive) ‒ Son/Sa Ol ‒ As ‒ Autant/Aussi Okaaz ‒ Sea ‒ Mer Om ‒ Hair ‒ Cheveux Ond ‒ So ‒ Voilà Onik - Wise ‒ Sage Orin ‒ Even (adverb, meaning “fully” or “quite”) ‒ Même Osos ‒ Some ‒ Certains/Quelques Oraldo ‒ Destiny ‒ Destinée Ov ‒ Trust ‒ Se fier à Oyl ‒ Therfore ‒ Donc P Paal ‒ Foe/Enemy ‒ Adversaire/Ennemi Paar ‒ Ambition ‒ Ambition Paaz ‒ Fair ‒ Juste/Beau Pah ‒ All ‒ Tous Pan ‒ Little ‒ Peu Peyt ‒ Rose ‒ Rose Pindaar ‒ Plain(s) ‒ Plaine(s) Pogaan ‒ Many ‒ Nombreux/Beaucoup Pogaas ‒ Much ‒ Nombreux/Beaucoup Pook ‒ Stink ‒ Empester Praan ‒ Rest ‒ Repos Prodah ‒ Foretell/Foretold ‒ Prédire/Prédit Proul ‒ Jump ‒ Sauter Pruzah ‒ Good ‒ Bien Pruzaan ‒ Best ‒ Meilleur Q Qahnaar ‒ Vanquish ‒ Vaincre Qahnaariin ‒ Winner ‒ Vainqueur Qeth ‒ Bone ‒ Os Qethsegol ‒ Stone (literally “bone‒of‒the‒earth”) ‒ Pierre (Litérallement " Os de la Terre ") Qo ‒ Lightning ‒ Éclair Qolaas ‒ Herald ‒ Héraut Qost ‒ Ball ‒ Boule R Raan ‒ Animal ‒ Animal Rahgol ‒ Rage ‒ Rage Ragnarok ‒ Nil ‒ Néant Ralgaa ‒ Passage ‒ Passage Ranoba ‒ Name ‒ Nommer Rein ‒ Roar ‒ Rugir Rek ‒ She (used equally with the “ii” form of the possessive) ‒ Elle Rel - Dominate ‒ Dominer Revak ‒ Sacred ‒ Sacré Reyliik ‒ Race/Races (heritage) ‒ Race Riik ‒ Gale ‒ Vent violent Rina ‒ Meal ‒ Repas Rinik ‒ Very ‒ Très/Même (Exemple : le soir même) Ro ‒ Balance ‒ Equilibre Rok ‒ He ‒ Il Ron ‒ Supreme ‒ Suprême Ronax ‒ Regiment ‒ Régiment Ronaan ‒ Archer ‒ Archer Ronaaz ‒ Arrow ‒ Flèche Ronit ‒ Rival (verb) ‒ Rivaliser Rovaan ‒ Wander ‒ Arpenter Ru ‒ Run ‒ Courir/Fuir Rul ‒ When ‒ Quand Runa ‒ Temple ‒ Temple Ruvaak ‒ Raven ‒ Corbeau Ruz ‒ Then (“ahrk ruz” = “and then”) ‒ Alors/Ensuite S Sadon ‒ Gray ‒ Gris Sah ‒ Phantom ‒ Fantôme Sahlo ‒ Weak ‒ Faible Sahqo ‒ Red ‒ Rouge Sahqon ‒ Crimson ‒ Ecarlate Sahrot ‒ Mighty ‒ Puissant Sahsunaar ‒ Villager(s) ‒ Villageois Saq ‒ See ‒ Voir Saviik ‒ Savior ‒ Sauveur Shul ‒ Sun (Word of Power; see also Krein) ‒ Soleil Siiv ‒ Find/Found ‒ Trouver/Trouvé Sil ‒ Soul ‒ Âme Siladon ‒ Future ‒ Futur Sin ‒ Scandal ‒ Scandale Sinak ‒ Finger(s) ‒ Doigt(s) Sinon ‒ Instead ‒ Au lieu de Sivaas ‒ Beast ‒ Bête (animal) Sizaan ‒ Lost ‒ Perdu Slen ‒ Flesh ‒ Chair Smoliin ‒ Passion ‒ Passion Solbaan ‒ How ‒ Comment Sonaan ‒ Bard ‒ Barde Sos ‒ Blood ‒ Sang Sot ‒ White ‒ Blanc Spaan ‒ Shield ‒ Bouclier Staadnau ‒ Unbound ‒ Libéré Stan ‒ Spit ‒ Cracher Stin ‒ Free (adjective) ‒ Libre Strakto ‒ Attack ‒ Attaquer Strun ‒ Storm ‒ Orage Strunmah ‒ Mountain ‒ Montagnes Su ‒ Air ‒ Air Sul ‒ Day ‒ Jour Suleyk ‒ Power ‒Pouvoir Sunvaar ‒ Beast(s) ‒ Bête(s) T Tah ‒ Pack ‒ Emballer/paquet Taazokaan ‒ Tamriel (the physical land/continent) ‒ Tamriel Tafiir ‒ Thief ‒ Voleur Tahrodiis ‒ Treacherous ‒ Traitre Tey ‒ Tale ‒ Récit Thur ‒ Overlord ‒ Suzerain Thu’um ‒ Shout (“Storm Voice”) ‒ Cri Tiid ‒ Time ‒ Temps Togaat ‒ Attempt ‒ Tenter To ‒ Rumble (storm) ‒ Gronder (orage) Tol ‒ That ‒ Que Toor ‒ Inferno ‒ Brasier Tu ‒ Hammer ‒ Marteau Tuz ‒ Blade ‒ Lame (épée) U Udol ‒ Over ‒ Dessus Ufiik ‒ Troll ‒ Troll Ul ‒ Eternity ‒ Éternité Unahzaal ‒ Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal (much less common than Unslaad) ‒ Éternel/Infini/Sans fin (moins courant que Unslaad) Unslaad ‒ Unending/Ceaseless/Eternal ‒ Eternel/Infini/Sans fin Unt ‒ Try ‒ Essayer Uy ‒ Worship ‒ Culte Uznahgaar ‒ Unbridled ‒ Démesuré V Vaal ‒ Bay (“ahst vaal” = “at bay”) ‒ Distance Vaat ‒ Swear/Swore ‒ Jurer Vah ‒ Spring ‒ Printemps Vahdin ‒ Maiden ‒ Jeune femme Vahlok ‒ Guardian ‒ Gardien Vahriin ‒ Sworn ‒ Juré Vahrukt ‒ Memory ‒ Mémoire Vahrukiv ‒ Commemorate ‒ Commémorer Vahzah ‒ True ‒ Vrai, Authentique Vany ‒ Touching ‒ Emouvant Ved ‒ Black ‒ Noir Ven ‒ Wind ‒ Vent Vey ‒ Cut ‒ Couper Veysun ‒ Ship ‒ Navire Viik ‒ Defeat ‒ Défaite Viintaas ‒ Shining ‒ Etincellant Viing ‒ Wing ‒ Aile Vith ‒ Serpent ‒ Serpent Vo‒ Un‒ (prefix meaning “opposite of”, e.g. unkind, unlikeable, etc.) ‒ Préfixe pour opposé (intouchable/injouable) Vod ‒ Ago (“lingrah vod” ‒ “long ago”) ‒ Il y a Vodahmin ‒ Unremembered/Forgotten ‒ Oublié Vokul ‒ Evil (literally “ungood”) ‒ Le mal Vokun ‒ Shadow ‒ L'ombre Vol ‒ Horror ‒ Horreur Volta ‒ Open ‒ Ouvrir Voth ‒ With ‒ Avec “Voth Ahkrin” ‒ Bravely (literally “with courage”) ‒ Courageusement Vud ‒ Food ‒ Nourriture Vukein ‒ Combat ‒ Combat Vul ‒ Dark ‒ Sombre Vulom ‒ Darkness ‒ Ténèbres Vulon ‒ Night ‒ Nuit W Wah ‒ To ‒ A/De/Pour Wahl ‒ Build/Create (past tense Wahlaan ‒ Built/Created) Construire/Eriger Wana ‒ Pantheon ‒ Panthéon Wen ‒ Whose ‒ Dont le Werid ‒ Praise ‒ Chanter les louanges Win ‒ Wage ‒ Mener Wo ‒ Who ‒ Qui Wuld ‒ Whirlwind ‒ Tornade Y Yah ‒ Seek ‒ Chercher Yoda ‒ Sleept ‒ Dormir Yol ‒ Fire ‒ Feu Yoriik ‒ March ‒ Marcher Yrd ‒ Breath ‒ Souffrir Yuldiz ‒ Victory ‒ Victoire Yuvon ‒ Gold/Golden (adjective) ‒ Or/Doré Z Za ‒ Frost ‒ Givre Zaan ‒ Shout (noun) (meaning yell, not use of Voice power) ‒ Hurlement Zah ‒ Finite ‒ Limité Zahkrii ‒ Sword ‒ Epée Zahrahmiik ‒ Sacrifice ‒ Sacrifier Zeim ‒ Through ‒ A travers Zeymah ‒ Brother(s) ‒ Frère(s) Zii ‒ Spirit ‒ Esprit Zin ‒ Honor ‒ Honneur Zind ‒ Triumph ‒ Triomphe Zindro ‒ Triumph’s ‒ Triomphant Zohungaar ‒ Heroically ‒ Héroiquement Zok ‒ Most ‒ Le plus Zol ‒ More ‒ Plus Zoor ‒ Legend ‒ Légende Zul ‒ Voice (the actual mortal voice, not the power of the shouting) ‒ Voix (et non le pouvoir du Thu um) Zun ‒ Weapon ‒ Arme de:Drachensprache en:Dragon Language es:Lengua de los dragones it:Lingua dei Draghi ja:Dragon Language pl:Dovah-Zul ru:Драконий язык Catégorie:Lore:Langues